Speak
by Cold Toenails
Summary: It’s the girl’s freshman year and they all have parted ways. Ginger has joined the artsy kids. Dodie has become a cheerleader and her social status has soared through the roof, leaving Macie alone to find who she really is. High school sucks.


**Summary: It's the girl's freshman year and they all have parted ways. Ginger has joined the artsy kids. Dodie has become a cheerleader and her social status has soared through the roof, leaving Macie alone to deal with all the new changes in her life and find out whom she really is.**

**Macie POV**

* * *

Today is the first day of school. To make is even worse, it is the first day of high school. It's hard to believe that I would actually spend time anticipating for this day to come. Those feelings have turned around and did a 360.

There is nothing to look forward to since it seems that I will be alone. There has been no contact between Ginger, Dodie, and I since the last day of school. Dodie and her family went to California for the summer. They left the day after school ended. A week afterwards the Foutley family packed up and left for a trip to New York to visit some relative, leaving me alone all summer.

I didn't do much. I didn't go swimming or anything like I did every summer. I would feel stupid going by myself. I mostly read. I read all sorts of book; romance, drama, horror, comic books, some Shakespeare plays. I even started reading fantasy books though I hated them before. There was nothing else I could do but read since TV was boring most of the time.

The house was empty and quiet. My parents were always at work. When they were home, they were either working on something for work or Mom was bugging me to call another friend so I can leave the house because, and I quote, "You can't be wasting your life away, Macie. You are going to be in high school in a matter of days. Why don't you find some people to talk with and do something with yourself besides laying around."

This left me wondering what friends she was talking about. Truth be told, I am not the most popular girl in school. Hell if anyone even thought that should be called clinically insane. I am far from that girl. I am not the girl who is surrounded by tons of friends (I am lucky to have the two I have) and I am not the kind of girl that has boys waiting on her doorstep (that thought is laughable). No, Macie Lightfoot is not that girl. She is the opposite.

And that is one reason I am dreading high school. I will be lucky enough if I make it through the first week with out being eaten alive.

* * *

When Mom parked in front of the school to drop me off, I stayed inside. I was too nervous to go out. Just looking out the window made me feel nauseous. "Macie, Dear, it's time to go." I look at my feet and wished that I had a better pair of shoes the plain white tennis shoes. I didn't want to go.

"What's wrong?" No answer but silence. "Macie, get out please. I have to go to work."

Hesitantly, I grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open. "Have a nice day, Honey. I'm sure you'll see one of your little friends in there."

"Yeah, bye," I say. I slammed the door and as soon as I did, she drove away.

I looked up at the new building which is now the school I will be attending for the next four years. It looks taller then I remember, I thought to myself. Taking in a deep breath, I took a step towards the towering brick building.

I was too busy looking up at the roof to see where I was going. Because of this, I bumped into a girl. She had blonde hair and long tan legs. She was really pretty too. "Watch where you're going," the girl snapped at me. Quickly and quietly, I apologized for running into her. In return she rolled her green eyes and whispered something to the pack of girls she was with. The giggled and left me with a glare.

How nice, I say to myself, people already hate me. This year is already starting off well.

* * *

We had to go to the auditorium first so that the principal can go over the rules and what they expect out of us. I looked around. I could not see Ginger or Dodie anywhere. I would have looked for them longer, but I was pushed farther down by some people behind me. They told me to get moving. For the second time today, I apologized and took the first empty seat I saw.

It was next to a girl with olive skin and hair the color of cherry coke. She looked over at me. Her bangs were long; they went to her long eyelashes. The girl was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a short sleeved dark green hooded sweatshirt. She said nothing and turned back to face the front. I turned away too.

A girl with bleached blonde hair ran down to where I was sitting. She was wearing a very short pink skirt and a black tank top with a pink one over it. On her feet were high top pink Converse shoes. She stared at me, looking very confused. Then she looked over at the forest green eyes girl who was sitting next to me.

"Oh, sorry," I said realizing that they wanted me to move. I got up so she could take my seat.

"Thank you for being so understanding," the blonde said in a cheerful voice. I nodded as we traded places. I looked around the room for a new empty seat.

"Molly, would you shut up and stop singing!" said the girl who I was once sitting bye. I looked back, pretending to look at something else so I could see whom she was talking to. It was her other friend she was sitting bye. This one had curly brown hair and glasses. She did not apologized; it only made her sing louder. "Molly, stop! People are going to hear you!" That didn't work either. The blonde began to sing along. The dark haired girl buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. I tried to surprises a smile.

I found another empty seat. This one was right behind Ginger. I didn't know if she saw me or not yet, so I poked her back to get her attention. Ginger turned around. She looked completely different. Her ears were not tripled pierced and she was wearing makeup. "Hey," she said with a small smiled. She turned back around and started talking to some people I did not know before I got the chance to say something.

The principal walked onto the stage and the room almost fell silent. He waited for people to finish their conversations. "Welcome to Luck High," he said. This would be the beginning of one of the worst years of my life.

* * *

**That's all I have for now. I'm working on other stories and also we're having chicken because the football thing so I don't know if will update anything when I want to. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, so this one probably won't be updated until I finish at least one more. I wanted to get the idea down before I forgot. So what do you think?**

**With Love,**

**CT**


End file.
